“Stupid game!”
by Sugarkane86
Summary: Hermione finds herself standing naked outside the castle with a long way back to Gryffindor tower. Draco on the other hand is running around the castle for a completely different reason. Will Hermione manage to get home without anybody noticing her lack o


Title: "Stupid game!"  
Author: Sugarkane86  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters  
Plot: Hermione finds herself standing naked outside the castle with a long way back to Gryffindor tower. Draco on the other hand is running around the castle for a completely different reason. Will Hermione manage to get home without anybody noticing her lack of clothes? Read and find out.

* * *

Hermione left a mental note never to trust Pavrati again. A fun game. Yeah right. Like this was any fun. Well to them maybe. But to Hermione: no, definitely not. There she was butt naked in the edge of the forbidden forest, with a hell of a long way back to Gryffindor tower.

_Two Hours earlier._

"Hermione! Hermione!" Pavrati yelled as Hermione were just about to leave the common room. "Where are you going?" She continued when the browned haired girl turned around.

"To the library?" She almost asked back.

"Come play with us instead. We're gonna play this really funny game." Pavrati continued making Hermione look at her.

"Aha? And you want me to join you?"

"Of course. Everyone has to be in this game. It'll be fun, trust me." Pavrati said just a little to convincing.

"Okay. What kind of game is it?"

"Truth or dare."

Hermione remember pondering over if this really was such a good idea, but since she never played it herself and only heard about it. She figured it could hurt to play one game. Something she now regretted into the very bones of her body.

The game started in the girls dormitory and what in the beginning seemed like an innocent play for teenage girls soon turned into a crazy and uncontrolled, or so Hermione thought, game of dominance.

The questions got more and more personal and the dares more and more daring. Pavrati who had started the game, came just back from a dare involving her underwear and a certain Dean Thomas' bed, giving Hermione a long stare.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth..." she said but regretted it immediately as an evil looking smile started to grow on Pavrati's face.

"So you have hanged with Harry and Ron a long time now."

"Yeah... where are you getting at?"

"So I mean there must be a reason. Who is it that you wanna shag? _Mr. Scarface_ or _Mr. Redhead?_"

"What! I don't wanna ... any of them!" She said unsteadily and with a little more power than she meant, feeling her face getting redder and redder.

"Yeah well we're not buying that. So you wanna answer the question or do you wanna switch to dare?"

"Well since I don't seem to be able to answer the question, since I don't wanna have ... sex with either of them I guess I have to take the dare."

And that was the end of it. They had dragged her out of the castle, stripping her down, stealing her wand and leaving her there as they run laughing back.

* * *

This is so not good, Hermione thought as she stood there covering as much of her naked skin as she could with her hands. Well at least everyone's should be eating dinner now. If I sneak in just by the Slytherine dungeon I could probably run up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. Yeah that could work. Besides there are quite a few statues there in case I need to hide. God I can't believe they managed to talk me into this. Here goes everything.

She started running towards the small entrance at the Slytherine wing. So good so far, she thought not daring to look around for any spectators. Teen feet more, there!

She grabbed the handle and peeked into the hallway. Empty. She gathered all her courage and leaped inside.

* * *

_Five minutes earlier in front of the great hall._

"Oh! Crap. I forgot the potions homework I promised professor Snape that I would give him at dinner. You save me a seat." Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle just before running back towards the Slytherine dormitory.

Gosh how annoying, it's so long!

He rounded the corner of the hallway heading with haste towards his quarters. Hurried down the hallways passing an enchanted armour that walked back and fourth just to his right. "Annoying!" he announced loudly.

He continued his walk passing a huge statue of some old wizard holding his wand ready for battle.

"What are you looking at?!" Malfoy snapped at the stone figure making him feel a little ridiculous.

He had to get his act together. He definitely wasn't in the best of moods.

* * *

Hermione had her hopes up. So far she hadn't seen anyone. She went as fast as she could running to statue after statue, armour after armour, to anything she could hide behind. Soon she would walk by the entrance to Slytherine common room. She wasn't supposed to know where it was but after Harry and Ron 'bubble juice potioned' themselves into Crabbe and Goyle pretty much everyone in Gryffindor knew about its whereabouts.

Just behind that corner and it would be just behind a larger statue of a centaur.

* * *

Just around that last corner and I'll see the ugly centaur, Malfoy thought to himself. I'm pretty hungry, wonder what they are eating.

Hermione peaked around the corner. Empty. She made a jump to it and sneaked out from her hiding place. This was the most risky place on her way home. If any of the Slytherines found her she'd be dead meat before she even had the chance to react.

* * *

Malfoy was just about to turn around the corner when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. A gallon?

"Hey, I'm taking this." He said happily to himself as he picked it up and continued on his way turning the last corner.

* * *

Ah! Someone's coming! Hermione thought hysterical but jumped as fast as she could behind the statue of the centaur, catching a quick glimpse of the person coming closer to her. Malfoy! Oh God! There's no way I make this. He's going to find me.

She pressed her naked body against the stone centaur hoping that he wouldn't feel like walking around it.

* * *

"Pressisario Mortis." Malfoy chanted to the centaur …

* * *

God don't make it jump aside!

* * *

... which started spinning around on the circular floor that Hermione and Malfoy was standing on, each on the other side of the centaur.

Malfoy stepped into the common room leaving a terrified and at the same time relieved Hermione on the outside of the centaur.

* * *

Better get out of here quick! She started running towards the great hall for about two seconds, realising that the next hallway would be very long and Malfoy probably wouldn't be gone for two long, which meant that he would find her anyway. So she darted back running for the other exit from the direction she first came from.

* * *

Malfoy was just about to run up to the boy's dormitory when he found the parchment lying on the common room table. Strange, well I must have left it here. He thought and started heading back towards the exit.

* * *

"Ah!" Hermione let an almost silent scream leave her lips as she heard the stone floor scratch as the centaur started spinning.

There was no time for the other hallway. She dived back to the centaur pressing her body against the opposite from Malfoy as she started spinning.

* * *

"Huh?" Malfoy could have sworn that he heard something. He looked around. No there wasn't anyone there. He walked around for a moment, checked both of the corridors that followed. Nope not a soul.

"Must have imagine it then." He said and started going towards the great hall.

* * *

Hermione found herself standing all alone in the Slytherin common room. She couldn't quite decide if this was the opportunity of a lifetime or perhaps the complete opposite. Clothes! I could steal some clothes. Just until I get back to the common room.

She found a tunnel that led to a dormitory. She hurried down there.

"Wow!" she said slightly disgusted. This couldn't be the girl's dormitory. The place was in a complete mess. Not even the Gryffindor boys had it like this. However one bed was perfectly made and all surrounding area was in complete harmony, with everything in it's right place. It looked like a foreign country with this neatness in the rest of the mess. Hermione hurried there, started roaming around the shelves trying to find something to wear.

Pure blood, she immediately thought as she saw what kinds of clothes the boy had to offer.

A black shirt and a pair of black pants were the best she could find without feeling that nudity wasn't so bad after all. She slipped in to them. They were a little loose fitting and she had to hold on to the pants to prevent them from sliding down. Then it occurred to her.

"This is Malfoy's bed." Of course it was. This perfection, weather he did it himself, or paid, or 'made', somebody else, he was always surrounded by it. She smiled to herself. This was her chance to get back at him for six years of 'mudblood here' and 'mudblood there'.

She stood there for a moment. "Damn, why can't I think of anything clever to do. If I only had my wand." She stood there started to think of the best way to get back at him.

The first thing that occurred to her was to mess up everything. But that wouldn't really get him, he would just be angry with everyone and be meaner to her and everybody else… So the best way was to get him into trouble.

She slipped out of his clothes and laid them back, making sure everything was exactly the way she found it. Then she hurried back up to the common room. Parvati had given her an idea. She was now on the hunt for Millicent Bulstrode's panties. Preferably dirty ones.

* * *

Malfoy was walking past the armour once again giving it a little hit with the parchment causing the armour to turn around in blindness and searching for it's attacker. But Malfoy just hurried by it. But as he was to fix a bubble in the parchment he noticed something.

"Fuck! This isn't my parchment!" Pissed at realise this so late, he went with angry feet back towards the dungeon.

* * *

Aha! She found what must be the girl's dormitory and sneaked into the open portrait. She looked around for anything that could lead her into finding out which bed was Bulstrode's.

But it didn't take such a long time. Bulstrode's cat laid sleeping at her bed. Hermione shuttered at the view of this remembering exactly why this was her first time in Slytherine dungeon and not her second. She searched for a pair of underwear and found one.

"Yuck!" she burst out, taking it just in it's corner and hurried back to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

As Malfoy passed the old wizard statue he overheard voices in the classroom to his left. He stopped placing his ears to the door.

"Where is she?"

Potter, Malfoy recognised.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all afternoon."

The Weasel.

"Malfoy wasn't at dinner either."

"What!? You don't think he's taken her?"

"I don't know. Well yesterday he told her that she should watch her steps."

"Yeah, but he'd be thrown out of here immediately. He wouldn't risk that."

"No, your right. Well we should get back to dinner."

Malfoy jumped behind the statue in just the last minute. As he watched the two boys disappear he let a smile fill his lips.

"So the mudblood's gone missing. First I find a gallon and then this. Must be my lucky day." And with this newly found mood he took up his march back to the dormitory.

* * *

There, she thought as she had placed the underwear underneath Malfoy's pillow. Now all she needed was something to wear and she'd be home and safe in a minute.

Happily she started looking at the other boys clothing. Crabbe, Goyle. She determent as she looked into two of the trunks finding only huge robes.

* * *

"Pressisario Mortis." Malfoy said once again and the centaur made a spin letting the blond man into the common room.

* * *

Ah! There we go, she thought as she found a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that probably would fit somewhat okay.

What was that? She sharpened her ears. Someone's coming! She dived into a wardrobe in the last second.

* * *

"Okay. Where did I lay that parchment now." Malfoy's started to search among his belongings. "First I wrote it in here, then I took a bath, rereading it. Yeah, I must have left it by the bathtub." He started to walk away.

* * *

Hermione peaked out of the wardrobe and hurried to get out of there forgetting all about the clothes. All she could think of now was what a stupid idea it had been to prank Malfoy. She peaked out into the common room. Empty she hurried back to the centaur's backside.

"Open," she whispered.

Nothing happened.

"Ah!" she uttered and froze, as Malfoy appeared deep into reading his parchment.

Wow! He didn't see me. She dived back behind a couch.

"Is this really right?" Malfoy asked himself. "Can a bezoars really neutralise veritaserum?"

No. Hermione thought to herself. Bezoars only work against poisons.

Malfoy walked passed her hiding place still concentrated on the parchment. Making the centaur move by nothing more than a hand gesture.

Hermione got up and placed her once more at the backside of the centaur, listening.

"Please open!" She said trying to copy Malfoy's hand gesture. Nothing happened.

* * *

No. This is wrong, Malfoy thought just outside the common room. I have to fix it.

"Pressisario Mortis." And the centaur started to swing once more.

* * *

Ah! Hermione pressed her body against the back of the centaur and found herself back in the hallway. She started running as fast as she possible could. She passed an odd-looking wizard statue with his wand raised and an expression that seemed to stare at anyone who passed.

"What are you looking at!" she snapped at it and hurried past it.

She run past an enchanted armour that seemed to have gone crazy and darted up the stairs. Four more floors and she would be safe. First one, no problem. Second one, no problem. Third one, no problem. Fourth one…

* * *

Malfoy sat down on the bed correcting his homework.

"Hum. Mr. Malfoy." One of the paintings said as he sat there.

"Yeah, what is it Mr. Venge?" He replied without looking at the greenish picture.

"There was a girl in here earlier. I think she was looking for you." The painting said with the same monotone voice as before.

"Aha, well that's not very unusual." Malfoy said without taking his eyes of his parchment.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have mentioned it either if it weren't for the small detail that I never seen her before… and that she didn't wear any clothes…"

"Kgrou." Malfoy uttered as he dropped his parchment.

"… she tried yours on but apparently they didn't fit very well because she took them of almost immediately. She was obviously a little shy cause when you came in she hid herself in the wardrobe over there."

"Over there?" He was in chock. Had there been a naked girl in that closet? "What did she look like?"

"Very cute I must say, reminds me of an old girl I liked back at my days at Hogwa…"

"Yeah, but what did she look like?"

"She had big bushy brown hair, …" the painting continued talking but Malfoy didn't listen.

The mudblood. Granger. Smart-ass Hermione Granger had been looking for him in his Dorm… Naked?

"… and I tell you if I were that young again. Watch yourself there Mr. Malfoy. You only have one heart to lose after all. He he. Oh! And she left something under your pillow as well." The painting said laughing slightly and fell back into sleep.

Malfoy was in chock. It must be Granger. Bushy brown hair? And Potter and Weasley said she was missing. He glared at the pillow. Reached for it and lifted it.

"Panties? She left me a pair of panties." He took them out slightly pink on his cheeks

* * *

On the forth level all she had to do was to run up to the portrait of the fat lady. She peered around the corner. Empty. She made a run for it.

She was just about to whisper "Auroria Solem" to the fat lady as the portrait swung up.

"Hermione! Wha...?" Ron yelled as he saw her making big eyes as he discovered her naked body.

"Ron! Oh dear." Hermione said feeling her face get as red as his hair.

"Here get in." Ron said taking his eyes of her.

"Thanks." Hermione said before she ran up to the girl's dormitory.

Two minutes later she was back in the common room where Ron sat staring into the open fire.

"Hey." Hermione said slightly embarrassed and sat down next to him.

"Hey." He responded not daring to take his eyes of the fireplace.

"_Mr. Redhead_." Hermione whispered to herself.

"What?" Ron said facing her, reviling a pair of blushed cheeks.

"Oh! Nothing." Hermione said smiling at him. "Just something Parvati asked me that I came to think about."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Ah! What am I doing?

"Uhu." Ron said looking terrified.

Hermione leaned in towards him, looking into his eyes, placing a short kiss upon his lips. Ron looked at her as she pulled away, slightly smiling. Grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into another making her entire body fall onto his as they fell down onto the couch.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, wasn't Malfoy the only one with a touch of red upon his cheeks. He caught a glance of a very red faced Hermione as she sat down at Gryffindor table placing herself next to Harry and Ron.

"So it really was her." Malfoy said under his breath.

"What?" Parkinson said brushing a string of hair out of his face.

"Nothing." he said pulling irritated out of her touch.

Harry gave his best friends a long stare. What the hell was going on? They were both covered in a blush that went from ears to the neck. Acting very strange towards each other.

Perhaps they had finally accepted that they liked each other and in some way expressed this.

"So Hermione where were you yesterday?" He asked hoping to snap up some clues.

"Playing a game with Parvati." Hermione answered.

"Anything fun?"

"No!" she almost screamed. "And yes." She added casting a short look at Ron. "But most of all, perhaps it will be." She said peculiar, casting a look over to the Slytherine table were a certain Millicent Bulstrode was getting closer to a certain Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Hey Malfoy." A masculine voice said angrily.

"Yeah?" Malfoy responded casual, expecting a male student. Instead the face of Millicent Bulstrode appeared. "Ah!" he screamed as a reaction. "It's you."

"Yes, it's me. You see I got a note this morning about a certain piece of clothing…? She started.

The slight blush on Malfoy's face disapeared in a second and turned into an even more pale color than usual.

"And exactly what kind of clothing is that?" he asked unsteadily.


End file.
